Kingdom Hearts: The Rise of Romantics
by ElectroNerd
Summary: This is just a little something... It's a one-shot package! I just got the idea to write it one day so... here it is! I hope you enjoy! WARNING. Shonen-ai. Don't like, don't read. SORIKU. AKUROKU. ZEMYX. CLEON. And some others, maybe.
1. Table of Contents

**Hey guys! So, this is a random thing, I know, but I had this sudden urge to write a one-shot package! Anyways, this is the Table of Contents Page, which tells you which chapter to go to for which pairing and so on. So yeah, all of the 'chapters' after this will be one-shots, so they really have almost nothing to do with each other. I might do continuations of certain one-shots, depending on reviews, but my limit is the original and two continues. So a three-shot, in other words. **

**So yeah.**

**WARNING: Shonen-ai. Don't like, don't read. SORIKU. AKUROKU. ZEMYX. CLEON. VENVAN.  
**

**Disclaimer: Since I don't know how long this is gonna be, I'm just going to disclaim this now. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything else I might mention in this package.**

1. Missing You, SoRiku

2. My Gift to You, AkuRoku

3. Heavy Sleeper, SoRiku

4. Pocky Game, VenVan


	2. Missing You, SoRiku

Missing You, SoRiku

"Please, don't make me go." I pleaded to my aunt.

"No, Sora. You need to spend more time with your relatives." My aunt Aqua said with a small, but devilish, smile. She literally knew what she was doing to me.

"No, no, no, no! I spend time with you guys a lot! Doesn't that count?!" I begged, litterally on my knees at her feet.

Zack, her husband, looked up from the newspaper he was reading and said simply, "She meant _besides_ us, champ." He set the article down, stood, walked over to us, and helped me up. He patted my back. "Plus, you need to get out more, you'll never get anywhere in life holed up in your room all day on that website 'Storynet' or something."

"It's _FictionPress,_ and that website is awesome! I'm actually becoming a better writer, I've been reading really awesome works of _art_! I've even tried writing my own... it still needs some editing, but I think it's really good!" I said quickly, anything to get myself out of this situation.

"Oh really," Aqua raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Name three stories you've read."

I put my hands on my hips in satisfaction. Oh, this would be good. "One, a story called Hourglass. It's about a girl named Aurina Jefferson who fights demons. She fought from the beginning for her family. At one point in the story, she meets this mystrious boy named Alceste, and she realizes that... Oh! Spoilers! Anyways, two, another story called Flameheart. This one's about a girl named Hanako who lives in a kingdom ruled by a king and queen who allow no oppostition, or rebellion, stuff like that. She's trying to find a cure for her aunt, who is terribly sick. It's an awesome story. Finally, The Element. I can't say much, since there's only one chapter, and it was under 600 words, if I remember correctly. One more awesome thing about these stories is that they're all by the same author, _**who hasn't updated in like, forever."**_ I huffed, but continued. "My point is, I'm actually broadening my horizons of word usage, and I'm learning new words! Did you know that 'Hanako' means flower child in Japanese?" **(A/N: TT_TT I know my summaries of those stories totally sucked. But the author... You know who you are...)**

Zack shook his head. "I may not have known that, but if you can remember the names of stories,what they're about, _and_, apparently, how many words there were in a certain chapter, then you obviously read too much."

I frowned, crossing my arms again. "That's horrible reasoning Zack, you remember almost every article you read in the newspaper."

Aqua suddenly interrupted, "That's different. Our point is, you're going to go to your cousin's house whether you want to or not, but you can bring someone."

_Riku._ My boyfriend's name flashed through my mind and I instantly felt... lighter, and happier. "Okay," I said, smiling and practically skipping to my room at the thought of Riku coming.

"That was... weird." I heard Zack say before I closed my bedroom door.

I plopped on my bed and picked up my cell phone, Riku being my number one on speed dial. I called the number, listening to the phone ring.

** "Hello?" **I heard Riku's smooth voice come out of the phone, and no matter how many times I heard it, it always had the same effect it did the first time I heard it, making me slightly light-headed.

"Hey, Riku." I said breathlessly. At least it wasn't as bad as it was the first time. That time... The light-headedness was so bad I passed out. And then I woke up to see that I was in his arms, and I passed out again.

I could almost _hear_ Riku's smirk.** "Are you gonna greet me like that every time you call me?"**

_Unless your voice stops being so HOT, I think I will._ I thought. I then heard Riku laugh, and I suddenly panicked. "W-was that out loud?"

This only made him laugh more. **"Yep."**

I blushed five shades of red and then some, trying to change the topic. "U-um... Let me get back to why I called..."

Riku snorted. **"Was it to hear my 'HOT' voice?"**

I blushed even deeper even though I knew he couldn't see it. "N-no! I called because I wanted you to do me a favor... Um, how do I say this... Well, my Aunt Aqua says I don't get out enough, so now she's forcing me to go to my... cousin's house... and 'spend some time with my family.' I didn't want to, and then she said I could bring someone... And I instantly thought of you."

There was a moment of silence before Riku said,** "So, you want me to go with you to your cousin's house?"**

I nodded, again knowing he couldn't see it. "Please, please, PLEASE come! I won't be able to handle Seifer alone!"

**"I thought Hayner was your cousin."**

I pouted. "He is, it's just... He's dating Seifer, and is currently living with him. Hayner's completely awesome, it's just that Seifer's a total a-" I paused, catching myself at the last minute. "Butt."

Riku chuckled.** "Sora, you're so innocent, you don't even swear."**

I frowned. "...What's that supposed to mean? Anyways, Seifer's a total jerk, and I really don't like him because he's always mean to me, but I don't say anything because Hayner really loves him. Plus, he's older and most likely stronger than me... Anyways, I don't want to ruin their relationship. I would feel horrible if I did. So I just deal with it, but this time I don't know if I can."

**"Why not?"**

"Aqua and Zack took my laptop," I said with a fake sob. "So that means _no FictionPress! _So I won't have anything to distract myself with while I'm there."

**"I'm sorry Sora," **Riku comforted. **"If it'll make you feel any better, I don't have any plans so I'm free to come with you."**

I instantly perked up. "Thank you thank you THANK YOU! When we get to your house I'm so tackle-hugging you!"

He chuckled and replied, **"I don't know if I should be happy or afraid."**

I shrugged. "I don't know either!"

Riku laughed and said,** "I'll see you later. I love you."**

I blushed and replied cheerfully, "I love you toooo!" And then I hung up.

~Missing You~

I was practically boucing in my seat, the seatbelt straining to stay fastened in place. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

Zack pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering to me from the passenger seat. "No Sora, we are _not_ at Riku's house yet, now PLEASE shut up."

I pouted. "Aww."

Aqua looked at me through the rearview mirror (is that the right one?) and raised and eyebrow. "Aww?"

I laughed nervously under my breath. "Haha... Nevermind."

Aqua didn't reply as we pulled into the driveway of Riku's home. I practically ripped the seatbelt out of the buckle and almost tore to car door off its hinges. I hadn't seen Riku in almost three weeks... His father has been keeping him busy with all this work. I could only manage to sneak in extremely quick phone calls four times. And since it's summer, it's not like I can see him at school. I missed my boyfriend.

Not even trying to hide my excitement and happiness, I dashed up to the door and resisted the childish urge I got to press the button until someone answered the door. I rang the bell once and tried to control myself just in case, because I was almost sure I would pounce on the first person who opened the door, Riku or not.

When the door opened and I saw the glimmering viridian eyes and the shining, silky silver hair, my emotions took over (despite my efforts to hold them back) and I threw myself into his arms. "Riku!" I soon began to cry, my emotions overloading as I buried my face in his chest. "I missed you so much! You can't ever do that again, ever!"

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Sora... I'm sorry."

I pulled away and grinned, my face still soaked from tears. "No, I should be apologizing... I totally ruined your shirt. I'll have to get you a new one."

Riku only laughed and said, "Sora... I didn't have time to put on a shirt when you rang the doorbell... You didn't notice?"

I gave him a confused look, but then looked at his chest to see the he was indeed shirtless. I blushed and looked away. "So it seems. You are shirtless."

He chuckled and patted my head. "It's alright Sora, I have a shirt right here." He held up his hand, which had a blue shirt balled up in it. He unravelled it and slipped it over his head, then smiled at me.

I was sure my face was still red. How did I not notice that Riku was shirtless?! I couldn't find my voice and just motioned to the car. He smiled and kissed my forehead. He grabbed my hand and guided me to the car, much like the gentleman he is, and opened the door for me. Still blushing, I thanked him and stepped into the car. He kissed my cheek before closing the door and moving over to the other side of the car.

Right after Riku was in the car, Zack swerved around in his seat and sent us a stern glare. "Sora, Riku," He said, "I don't know how long it's been since you last saw each other, but there will be no making out in this car. Got it?"

I blushed again and Riku nodded.

Aqua smiled. "Good." She then pulled out of the driveway and we were on our way to Hayner's house. I looked over at Riku and sighed. I _really_ wanted to kiss him- I haven't seen him in almost a MONTH people- but I really didn't want to face Zack and Aqua's wrath. I settled with holding his hand. When I found it, I squeezed it, bringing his attention to me. I grinned at him and he smiled back.

He then leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Sora, I'll get my time with you... There's a guest bedroom at Hayner's house, right?"

I nodded, not being able to speak, feeling my face heat up again.

He kissed the shell of my ear. "Then we'll go there."

"O-okay." I stuttered. Dang Riku, you're freaking _sexy_ when you do that.

He smirked and kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

My eyes widened and I stared at him in a slight panic. Had I said that out loud? Please tell me I didn't say that out loud! Zack and Aqua would kill me! "W-was that out loud?" I asked in a voice below a whisper so the adults in the car wouldn't hear.

Riku shook his head and chuckled. "I can just see it on your face." He then had a sincere look on his face, his eyes sparkling. "You missed me a lot, didn't you? You're usually not fazed by just that." He held my hand and squeezed it.

I held back more tears and kissed his hand. "I find it terribly hard to live without you," I started, wrapping my arms around him and straining the seatbelt. "I was a wreck," I continued, snuggling against him and burying my face in his chest. "I couldn't last much longer on only four one-minute phone calls."

"Sora..." He trailed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"Riku... I love you a lot, and I probably don't say it enough. I really cannot live or function without you... You're like the peanut butter to my jelly!" I said with a smile, looking up at him and into his beautiful viridian eyes. I sighed and buried myself in his chest again. "I really missed you, Riku."

Riku rubbed a comforting hand up and down my back. I felt him take a breath to say something, but we were suddenly interrupted by Zack yelling, "Look you guys!" Riku and I looked at him and saw he was blushing. "I can hear _all_ of your sappy words, keep it down! And if you guys want to snuggle so much take off the seatbelts! I can almost hear the ripping sound that you'll make. Geez!" He took a deep breath and turned back around to face the windshield. "...You can now continue what you guys were doing."

I blushed and hid my face in Riku's chest again, and he leaned over and unbuckled my seatbelt so he could pull me closer. He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I feel the exact same way, love. I was about to completely crumble under all of the pressure of the past month on top of me... But after I saw you, I felt like all the weight on my shoulders was lifted... You're just my little angel."

"Little?" I asked, looking up at him with a smile.

He smirked. "Don't forget Sora, I'm almost six inches taller than you. You're kind of small from up here."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. But no matter how tall you are, or how short I am, I'll always love you."

"Likewise."

I snuggled back into Riku and suddenly realized how tired I was. I pulled him closer, the steady _thump-thump_ of his heartbeat lulling me to sleep. "You're warm." I muttered.

He chuckled. "Go to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up."

I closed my eyes. "Promise?"

"Of course."

* * *

**The first one-shot in the book! Yay! Well, that's done now... the next will be AkuRoku. Okay? Review!**


	3. My Gift to You, AkuRoku

**Okay, so, first, I know it's May but I wanted to put in something Christmas-sy, since I've had carols stuck in my head all weekend. Second, it does say only twelve gifts because I didn't want to include Xion in this. Sorry Xion fans. I just didn't want to deal with coming up for a gift for her, then the wrapping paper, and then Organization XIV just doesn't sound right. So no Xion.**

* * *

My Gift to You, AkuRoku

It was late December, Christmas week, in The World That Never Was. Everyone, even Larxene, was milling about, trying to find presents for all of the members of Organization XIII. I, on the other hand, was relaxing in my room, having already bought and wrapped all of my gifts last week. Even though I had them well hidden, I still checked everyday since I wrapped them that all twelve were still there. Yes, twelve, there was even one for Larxene. I'm just that considerate.

I rolled off my bed, slowly walked to my bedroom door, and opened it, poking my head out. I looked left, and looked right, checking the hallway for anyone that might decide to randomly burst into my room. The coast was clear. I quickly closed the door and opened my closet. I took the Vanish spell off the top shelf and, after a very swirly display, the twelve gifts popped into view. I stood on my toes and pulled them down from the shelf one by one, careful not to drop anything. If I dropped Zexion's gift… That would be disastrous. Wait, you probably want to know what I got everyone, don't you? Well…

For Xemnas, I bought a map of all the worlds, so he knows which ones are closer and therefore easier to dominate. Or that's what he says, at least.

For Xigbar, I bought a BB gun and some Do-It-Yourself archery targets, since Xemnas banned him from using all of us as targets. That was a funny day.

For Xaldin, I bought a mini wind tunnel chamber. That was one heck of a gift to wrap. The chamber was the size of my pillow, but it was dome shaped, so… Anyways, it's like you put something in the dome, then turn it on, and it blows that around for a while. I was hesitant in buying it at first, because, knowing Xaldin, he could shrink us all small enough to fit in the dome and turn the wind on. But what've I got to lose?

For Vexen, I bought some super-strength durability test tubes, since he's always breaking the ones he's got when the stuff he makes explodes.

For Lexaeus, I got a lava lamp, mostly because I didn't know what to get him. So I settled with this.

For Zexion, I bought a taser, since he's always threatening to hit us with books when we bother him. I'm not getting another gift, though I'll probably regret giving him a taser. Oh well.

For Saix, I bought a name tag… It's a weird gift, but I'm tired of him constantly complaining about the other members forgetting his name. Though I don't see how you could forget his name, he's the only one here with blue hair, and he gives us all of our missions… Anyways.

For Axel… He was a hard one. I bought him some fire-proof cloaks, since he was always complaining about his cloaks catching fire whenever he fought. And, I don't know why I did it, but I had flames sewn on the cloaks. The flames all had different colors for every day of the week. For Monday, they were red. Tuesday, they were maroon. Wednesday, they were orange. Thursday, they were yellow. Friday, they were golden. Saturday, they were bronze, and finally, on Sunday they were the same green as his eyes. The flames were sewn on the bottom of the cloak. I hope he likes them.

For Demyx, I bought a professional-grade sitar pick. Maybe now he'll stop spraying me with water.

For Luxord, I bought three decks of cards and some gambling chips. Luxord loves gambling, enough said.

For Marluxia, I bought some orchid and rose seeds for his garden. He loves flowers, and I've seen his garden. But it was lacking roses and orchids, so soon it should have some.

Finally, for Larxene, I bought a mirror and a brush, since she was totally pissed for a week because her other set broke. That was the worst week of my life; she practically electrocuted anything that moved.

I counted the gifts. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven... Eleven? I recounted the gifts just to make sure I didn't miss one. I began to panic when I counted eleven again. I counted one last time in vain, but there were still eleven gifts.

I checked the wrapping paper, since I had wrapped all of the gifts with different paper. Xemnas' had red wrapping paper. Xigbar's had black, Xaldin's was blue with white swirls, Vexen's had little test tubes with chibi faces, Lexaeus' was maroon, Zexion's was gray with black lining that I had glued on myself, Saix's was silver, Axel's was the same green as his eyes (guess how long it took me to find that), Demyx's was blue, Luxord's was orange, Marluxia's was a sunset yellow, and Larxene's was pink. Only because I knew pink got on her nerves.

What? I got her a gift, I might as well get something out of it.

Anyways, I checked the wrapping of each gift and found the pile devoid of green. I slowly started panicking. I looked all around the room and in the closet, just in case it had fallen off the shelf or I had hit it somewhere else. I couldn't find any green.

I felt tears sting behind my eyes. His was the gift I worked the hardest on... Everyone else's were obvious, but Axel's... I really had to think about it... And now it's gone.

I collapsed on the bed, giving up for some time. "Why?" I asked myself. "Why is it that every time I work really hard on something it's taken away?" Now, I knew it wasn't true. Not _every single time_ I would get something taken away, but most of the time. And it was annoying.

I then sucked up my self-pity and was about to start searching again when I heard some rustling. My senses perked and I listened again for the noise, trying to find out where it was coming from. It sounded again, and I identified that it was coming from the closet. I slowly moved over, summoning my Keyblade. If there was a monster or something, I'd be ready. You never know, a Dusk could have snuck in here, meaning business.

I poked my Keyblade into my closet and shifted the clothes around. Then I hit something solid... I instantly pulled my weapon out, got into a offensive position, and yelled, "Show yourself!"

There was a grunt, and in another swirly display, Axel appeared in my closet, holding the very thing I was looking for!

My Keyblade disappeared in a flash of light. "Axel, what the LOCKDOWN are you doing in my closet?!" **(A/N: The whole LOCKDOWN thing was something my friends and I came up with. There's this book called Lockdown with the word 'hell' written on the back in really big letters, and using that, we just said that, if we ever need to say the h-word, we just say LOCKDOWN instead.)**

Axel shrugged. "What are _you _doing with all those presents?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's Christmas, you blockhead! I'm supposed to have gifts! So just where are yours?"

"In my room." Axel replied simply.

Then before he could take another breath, I concluded, "Wait, you're avoiding my question! Why are you in my closet?"

There was silence from Axel for one second too long. "Cloak inventory. It was my job today."

I shook my head. "I know you're lying. One, you hesitated to long, and two, even if it _was_ your job, you don't do cloak inventory anyways. So why?"

Axel sighed. "Okay, the truth is, I was confused about what to get the other members for Christmas, and you look prepared so... please, help me!"

I was silent for a moment. Axel was asking for help? Axel? "O-okay..."

Axel smiled and his cocky ways were back. "Okay, first, can I guess which gift is who's?"

I nodded and set all of the gifts out in a line, minus the one he was holding.

"Okay, for some obvious ones, the pink one is Larxene's, the blue one with white swirls is Xaldin's, the gift with test tubes on it is Vexen's, the blue gift is Demyx's, and the gray one with black trimming, which looks really nice by the way, is Zexion's."

I recalled all of the colors and people he said and exclaimed, "All of those were correct, so now for the harder ones. I'll need that," I motioned to the gift in his hand.

He reluctantly handed it over. I took out all of the gifts he had already guessed and put them on my bed, lining up what was left over for him to guess.

He pointed to the black one. "...Xigbar?"

I nodded. He was too good at this...

"Maroon... hm... Lexaeus, right?"

"Yep!" How can he tell which gifts go to who?

After a few minutes, he had guessed all of the gifts (after having me explain the difference between the colors in Marluxia's and Luxord's gifts) and was down to his and Xemnas'.

Axel was actually thinking about it this time. His eyes kept darting between the red and the green. But it should be obvious which one is-

"Is the red one... mine?" Axel asked.

My shoulders slumped. How could he not guess the green present was his? I had looked around for almost the whole week trying to find the perfect wrapping paper... Was it not green enough? Was it too green? What was wrong with it? "No, Axel," I said quietly, "That gift isn't yours." I thought it was obvious but...

"Roxas? What's wrong?" Axel asked.

I looked away from him. "I... It's nothing, okay? The red one was for Xemnas, and the green gift was yours. That's all."

Axel shook his head. "No, that's not all. There's something else bothering you." He put a hand on my shoulder and put and hand under my chin, tilting it so he could get a good look at me.

Oi, Kingdom Hearts, why'd you make this happen? My one weakness... Axel... My heart was like a wild thing in a cage. I hope he couldn't hear the thumping. I felt blood rush up to my face. My blush probably stood out entirely too much. All my hopes of Axel not finding out about my 'secret crush' on him were blown out of the window. It's all over.

And that stare he was giving me... that was a soul-searching stare. He's bound to find out.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel said, giving me a small smile. "Can I give you your Christmas gift early?"

I smiled. "Christmas is in only three days, I think you can wait."

Axel shook his head. "No, I really can't."

"Okay then, just give it to-!"

I was cut off when Axel pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. It lasted for about ten more seconds before he pulled away. "Merry Christmas, Roxy."

I was speechless. All I could do was smile at him and wrap my arms around him, snuggling my face into his chest. He smelled like cinnamon and... flour? "Axel," I started. "Have you been baking?"

Axel laughed. "Ah, you got me! I was too confused to buy everyone something, so I just baked everyone cookies. Please don't tell?"

I laughed too. "I promise I won't. As long as I get two."

"I can do that."

* * *

**And that's that... I know it was a bit choppy but... The one that was my originally planned AkuRoku, I got really bad writer's block after the second paragraph. So this is what popped up. I'll probably redo it and make it better, but this is it for now.**

**Please review, and until next time,**

**KEEP CALM AND ARCHADIAN ACCENTS! XD**


	4. Heavy Sleeper, SoRiku

**AAHH! Here's an update, my friends! This chapter is ridiculously short, I know, but it's almost 1 in the morning on the day after my birthday. Cut me some slack. Anywho, yeah, this is an update. I wanted to update so badly that I messed up my plans for this package. I was going to post Part 2 of Missing You, and then I was going to post a VenVan shot because that's the only pairing I got a vote for on my poll. Yeah, there's a poll asking which pairing you want next. It's on my profile, and it's still open, y'all! Anyways, and after all of THAT, then I was going to post this. But the other two stories aren't ready and you guys haven't heard from me in a while so... Anywho, read on!  
**

* * *

Heavy Sleeper, SoRiku (extremely slight)

Sora stood, hacking away at the ropes holding up all the crates. Crates he and Riku were supposed to be getting for Kairi, though he had no idea why. Kairi was always vague about _why_ she needed them, she just did. So here they were, on the island, cutting ropes and retrieving crates.

But Sora knew he wasn't cutting, he was actually just wearing the rope down. His Keyblade couldn't cut for toffee. Which meant he wasn't really making any progress. He sighed, wishing he had a pocketknife. Just then, a light bulb appeared in his head. Riku had a pocketknife! God knows why, but he did, and that's the point. Sora could borrow it from Riku and make quick work of the ropes. With a big grin, Sora turned towards Riku who, to Sora's disappointment, had fallen asleep on the job.

Sora sighed over-dramatically and walked over to his sleeping friend. "Riku," He said, trying to wake him up.

There was no response.

Sora stepped closer, talking a bit louder. "Riku,"

There was still no response.

Sora huffed then walked up to Riku and yelled in his ear, "HEY, RIKU! WAKE UP!"

There was _still_ no response from the sleeping teen.

_Is he a heavy sleeper or what?_ Sora thought absentmindedly. So, after a few moments, Sora had devised several plans he was sure would work. He was going to wake Riku up.

Sora kicked Riku's shoe several times. It didn't work.

Sora poked Riku's arm with his Keyblade. It didn't work.

Sora tugged lightly on Riku's hair and ears. It didn't work.

Sora pinched Riku's cheeks. It didn't work.

Sora _sat on him_ for crying out loud, and it _still didn't work._

The younger teen huffed and got up, pacing around. Suddenly, his cell phone rang out on full blast. Sora jumped about ten feet into the air while Riku lay sound as ever, still enveloped in sleep. With a sigh, Sora pulled out his phone and clicked the talk button.

"Hello?" Sora mumbled.

"Sora?" Said person smiled slightly at the voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora said.

"Hey! How are those crates going?" Kairi asked.

Sora sighed. "Riku fell asleep on me."

"He fell asleep _on you?_"

Sora blushed. "No… He fell asleep next to a palm tree. Geez."

The teenage girl giggled. "I know. I just wanted to tease you about it. Anywho, I have to go, gotta clean my room. Ugh."

The brunette laughed. "Have fun with that, Kairi."

Kairi grumbled. "Yeah, right. Bye."

"Bye, Kairi," But the girl had already hung up. Sora sighed and put his phone away. He turned to Riku, who was still sleeping.

Sora shook his head and sat down in front of the sleeping teen. "You, my friend, are a very heavy sleeper." Sora mumbled softly.

It was then that Riku stirred. His viridian eyes fluttered open and he yawned. "Geez, Sora…" Riku muttered sleepily. "You don't have to be so loud…"

Sora huffed, taken aback. "What? _Loud?_ No way!"

Riku, almost fully awake now, was thoroughly irritated from being woken up from his nap. "Sora… What did you need?"

Sora huffed again and pointed at the rope behind him. "Pocketknife." He said shortly, a small pout on his face.

Riku sighed and shifted, reaching into his back pocket. "Here," He monotoned, handing the younger teen a small red and silver cylinder with small ridges in it.

Sora gladly took the thing in his hands, examining it for a moment before asking quietly, "Uh… Where's the blade?"

Riku rolled his eyes and reached out, flicking a switch on the handle. A sleek blade flashed out. "When you're finished," Riku said, leaning back against the tree, "Put your thumb on the flat of the blade and push. It should retract."

Sora smiled, content. "Thanks, Riku!" He jumped up and moved over to the rope.

"No problem…" Riku muttered, starting to doze again.

Sora smiled at him, noticing that the silverette was dozing again, and turned to cut the ropes. The knife sliced through it like scissors through paper. It was a surprisingly clean cut, despite the fact that Riku's blade desperately needed sharpening. **(A/N: You could even say it was SIMPLE AND CLEAN! :D Ah, sorry, it was a bad joke, I know…)**

When Sora turned around, he was greeted by the sound of falling crates and a small yelp coming from his older friend.

Riku had a bewildered expression on his face as he stared at the crates nearby.

Sora just stood there, looking at his friend. "Riku? What's wrong, what happened?" He asked, confused.

Riku kept his eyes on the crates, as if they would bounce up and attack him if he shifted his gaze. "The crates… They landed too close for comfort."

Sora's eyes widened. "I didn't know you were sitting so close to where they would land…"

Riku sighed and stood, brushing the sand off his pants as his gaze remained tied to the crates. "Well, next time, please feel obligated to tell me where they are going to land."

Sora beamed. "Of course! I wouldn't want you getting hurt, you know."

Riku turned to his friend, then to the crates, them back to Sora again. He gave a small smile, a chuckle, and said, "Alright then."

* * *

**That's that... Again, ridiculously short, but I can't really help that right now. I'll go back and edit it later. *sigh*  
**

**Review?**


	5. Pocky Game, VenVan

**Argh, here's an update. It's just 1,230 words, but it's better than nothing at this point. *sighs* I'm sorry for not updating... ne. Also, gomenasai, I think there's a bit of OOC... well, there's probably more than I want to acknowledge. Ne. TT_TT I'm sorry if this is a bit strange, 'cause this is my first time doing this pairing and all... I hope it gets better soon. Well, read on.**

* * *

Pocky Game, VenVan

"Ventus," Someone called out, poking my side, "Ventus, wake up." I groaned and rolled over, trying to get away from the disturbance.

"Ventus, c'mon." The voice pleaded again. I cracked one eye open, and my vision was a little blurry. I saw spiky hair and yellow eyes... I instantly thought of Vanitas, but I second-guessed, remembering when Sora wore yellow contacts for a day and I almost jumped him.

I rolled over again, closing my eye and burying my face into the pillow. "Sora, if you're wearing those goddess-forsaken contacts again I swear I'll-"

"Contacts?" The voice interrupted. "What are you talking about?"

My hopes jumped through the roof after that. I remember I never told Vanitas about that. "Ni-ni?" I whispered, cracking open an eye again.

"I told you not to call me that." The voice growled.

Covers went flying as I jumped into Vanitas' arms. "Hey, Vanitas."

Vanitas looked shocked but held me in his arms anyways. "Ventus, you need to warn me before you do things like that. One day I might just let you fall."

I laughed and kissed his nose. "You wouldn't do that."

Vanitas grinned and promptly dropped me on the floor. I fell with a thud, my feet still on the bed. I twitched as Vanitas said smugly, "I would."

I shook a fist at him and yelled, "The one time you do something I ask you to, you have to do that?!"

Vanitas laughed. "You didn't ask."

"My point is the same!"

After saying this, I struggled to get back into bed. Vanitas rolled his eyes at my sad attempt and helped me up. After I was settled, Vanitas kissed my nose and whispered softly, "I'm sorry I dropped you, Ven."

I was shocked for a moment before I gave a soft smile. "It's fine, Vani."

Just then, the door to my bedroom swung open and Aqua walked in. "Vanitas, I thought Sora told you that Ventus wasn't feeling that great." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Well Aqua," Vanitas replied, glaring at her and smirking. "I came here to make Ventus feel _better._"

Aqua scowled. "And how will you do that? He needs medicine."

Vanitas laughed. "_I'm_ the only medicine he needs." With that, he sat on the bed next to me, smiled, put his hand on the back of my neck, and pulled me into a kiss.

I blushed instantly but didn't resist. We stayed like that, with our lips pressed together for a little longer before Vanitas pulled away. He looked into my eyes for a few moments before turning to Aqua and saying smugly, "See? Better than some Tylenol."

Aqua huffed and glared at Vanitas before turning and storming down the hall. When the clicking sounds her shoes made was gone, Vanitas burst out laughing and kissed me again, quickly and shortly. He stood and slapped his knee in amusement.

I whined as he kept laughing. "Did you see the look on her face? Priceless." He looked at me and grinned, his laughing finally calming down.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Vani..." I said softly. "C'mere."

He gave me a confused look and sat back down next to me. "What is it, Ventus?"

I looked away and simply said, "Closer."

He moved closer. "Ventus, what's this about? I'm practically sitting on you."

I didn't respond and just wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling my face in his chest. I smiled inside, feeling warm. He wrapped his arms around me. I took a deep breath and smiled on the outside, too. Vanitas always smelled the same, like cologne and cinnamon. And strawberries. Vanitas always claimed he hated strawberries (with a passion), but I always smelled strawberries.

Vanitas chuckled. "Ven, did you want to snuggle? Why didn't you just ask?"

I looked up and tilted my head to the side. "Do I need to?"

Vanitas was silent for a moment before he replied, "I guess not."

"Right." I nodded and returned to my original position. "You're warm." I said.

It was then that the door swung open again and Terra this time burst into the room. "And _you_ probably have a fever!" He yelled over dramatically, pointing a finger at me.

Vanitas and I just looked at him. Terra then shrugged and walked away, closing the door behind him. I sighed. "Oh, Terra..."

Vanitas rolled his eyes at the awkwardness and said, "Anyways, Ventus, I brought you something."

I gave him a questioning look as he pulled a bag out of nowhere and pulled a small, brown, rectangular box out of it. He opened the box, and pulled out a small stick... thing. It looked like a centimeter on the top was some sort of cracker, and the rest was covered in chocolate.

"What is it?" I asked, still confused.

He chuckled and held the stick up. "It's called 'pocky'. It looked interesting, so I bought it, and the cashier told me something interesting about it..." He grinned - it was his devilish grin.

"What'd you hear?" I asked.

His grin melted into a smirk and he leaned in close, our noses practically touching. "She said there was a game, called the 'pocky game'. Open your mouth, Ven."

"Why?" I asked, but did open my mouth. Vanitas put the tip of the chocolate covered end in my mouth, then put a hand under my lower jaw and pushed up, closing my mouth.

"It's how the game goes. One end goes in your mouth, and one end goes in mine," And he stuck the other end of the stick into his mouth. "We eat towards each other, and the first person to pull away loses." He said around the stick. "Let's begin, shall we?" Then he closed his mouth and began eating the pocky stick.

I, not wanting to be left behind, started eating my side of the pocky. We kept getting closer and closer until our lips met. I, not wanting to lose, didn't pull away from him. I felt my face heat up significantly, but I still held my position.

I could feel Vanitas smirk against my lips and he pulled me closer, running his hand down my spine. I shivered, and, on instinct, pulled away slightly. Vanitas didn't follow, as he normally would, and I realized my mistake. I frowned and he grinned. "You did that on purpose, you... you meanie." I pouted, my face still on fire.

Vanitas simply laughed. "Don't you know," He leaned in close, whispering in my ear, "The seme always wins."

I gasped and blushed deeper, if that was possible. I scrambled away and stammered, "Th-that's not true! Wh-where did you learn that?!"

A smug look adorned Vanitas's face. "Riku told me _all_ about it. Everything I needed to know so I could use my status to my advantage came from him!"

I pouted. "That's not fair! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind the next time I see him!"

Vanitas just chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Mmmhmm, you go ahead and do that."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, I will, thanks."

Vanitas simply chuckled and pulled me close. "You're cute."

I grumbled and nuzzled my head into his chest. "You're irritating."

"Yeah, I whatever. You love me for it, though."

I smirked. "Whatever, floats your boat, Ni-ni."

"I told you not to call me that!"

* * *

**That's all, folks. Riku, heh heh... I had to write that it. I could have put Axel, now that I think about it, but... meh, too lazy. Heh. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll try my hardest to have the next one-shot up soon. Review! :D**


End file.
